Floors, ground, or other support surfaces that are intended to be walked upon or stood on typically are covered with germs and other pathogens. One of the most common places superbugs, such as MRSA, can attach themselves to us and enter our bodies is through being picked up on our feet. A simple, easy method of disinfecting the shoes of the wearer would help reduce the pathogens carried on the shoes, especially if a floor mat capable of performing that function was provided outside a clean area. With a floor mat upon which one is standing, a shoe-wearing person could achieve disinfection or reduction of pathogens on the surface of the shoe sole before they entered a clean area.